Angel In My Eyes
by Gie
Summary: A VB Songfic. Third in my Songfic Universe. The Saiyajiin no Ouji reflects. It's a definite mustread...Entertainment Weekly SAID so...really it did....


**Angel In My Eyes**

**Songfic by Gie: (phowah@cs.com)**

_The characters of Vejiita and Bulma are credited to_   
_Toriyama-sama, not me. John Michael Montgomery sings this_   
_song and, once again, my subconscious demanded I write their_   
_story down. I guess you could put the timeline after Buu defeat,_   
_and sub-sequent resurrection of the Dark Prince of Vejiita-sei, but_   
_it could really fit in anywhere._

_This is a continuation of 'Love She Can't Live Without.' Actually,_   
_this is Third in my Songfic Universe. And no, Two has not been_   
_written yet. But the plot is hinted at. *grin* Anyway, hope you enjoy it!_   
_Gie-chan_   
_***************_   
_Angel in my Eyes_   
__ __

The early morning dawn peeked over the edge of the rumpled   
comforter and slowly caressed the soundly sleeping female that laid   
among the rumpled sheets, oblivious to all around her in the waking   
world. 

In the waning light of the stars the complex creature known   
as the Saiya-jiin no Ouji stood quiet on the balcony, eyes focused on   
the distant stars that seemed to be within reach, but when he   
attempted to grab them and take them as his own, they would move   
just out of range. 

'Much like the goals that I set for myself,' Vejiita mused, his   
dark eyebrows furling together in a scowl. Everyone had many plans   
for him as he grew up--plans and ideas that were not of his choosing.   
To become the Legendary One. To grow to be the strongest ever and   
take over the Throne, leading his people to heights unknown in past   
reigns. 

But there are many twists and turns on the Road of Life--and   
one thing that he learned and learned well in his worn travels is that   
you can not swerve around every bump and pothole in the road. Or   
you'll drive into the ditch when you're not looking. 

He sighed and turned toward the inside of the room, where   
the purple-tressed female stirred in her deep slumber, exposing a   
sleep-flushed cheek and barely-mumbling lips. One slim, creamy leg   
poked out from under the sheets, dangling off the side of the bed.   
He opened the door and slipped into the room silent, not wanting to   
wake her so early in the morning. 

He moved to the edge of the bed and crouched down next to   
her, resting his arms on the side on the mattress and stared into her   
soft expression, still in her sound slumber.__

_ ~~*~~_   
_I watch her lyin' in bed asleep_   
_And I thank my lucky stars_   
_For every second she's here with me_   
_I wanna hold her in my arms_   
_ ~~*~~_

As he stared into her peaceful expression a deep sadness fills   
his being, striking him hard in his heart. 

'I almost lost her.' 

Actually, he did lose her. There was no 'almost' to it. He had   
died, and gone to Hell. She had lived and lamented her loss. And just   
the thought of putting her through that torture made him feel dead   
inside. He may not show it on the outside, but inside, his heart beats   
just for her, and their child. There was no 'me' anymore. It's all   
'her,' and 'him.' He laid his life down for her and their son. And the   
Kami took his offering, sending him to the depths of his punishment. 

Vejiita reached out and gently tucked a stray lock of her   
lavender hair behind her delicate ear, giving him an unobstructed   
view of her features. She stirred slightly under his touch and he   
froze--not wanting to disturb her slumber. But she just mumbled   
something under her breath about pancakes and hydraulic drives. 

A small smirk curled at his lips and he let his finger trace   
across her cheekbone, smoothing the soft skin with a gentle caress.   
His ungloved digit followed a path across her jawline, strong and   
stubborn in the face of battle, yet gentle and caring in times of   
comfort. Was the sacrifice worth it? At one time, he would have   
said no. No female was worth anything special but to act as a womb   
for future spawn. But time, and a hard-driving hormonal need,   
changed those barbaric thoughts around. Was she worth the   
sacrifice? Was she worth the pain? 

Definitely. 

_ ~~*~~_   
_She is my day_   
_She is my night_   
_She is the breath that gives me life_   
_ ~~*~~_   
  
But things weren't always a bundle of roses. They fought   
constantly. It didn't matter what the topic was. If he had an opinion   
about something, she'd take the opposite, just to piss him off. And if   
she felt strongly about a cause or a belief, he'd ridicule her   
mercilessly for even thinking in such a manner. But that was their   
way of communicating, no matter what the others around them   
thought of their mannerisms. From Day One, and he snorted, until   
Day End, they would be at each other's throats about the little things   
and important things that mean nothing, but everything. 

But that didn't mean they didn't care about each other. 

Sometimes the fights would go on for days, their attitudes   
and pride not letting them back down and admit defeat--even if they   
couldn't remember what they were fighting about in the end. Vejiita   
smirked slightly. He did enjoy their verbal spars. Always did, and   
probably always will. He knew exactly what buttons to push to send   
her flying into a blind rage. The forgiving part of the fight was the   
most enjoyable. Especially if their making-up sessions lasted into the   
wee hours of the morning. 

Even though they fought and were at each other's throats   
constantly, there was peaceful times in the household, and Vejiita did   
enjoy them as much as the tenacious hours of their arguments. Being   
alone with Bulma was one of the things he looked forward to most out   
of his day, be it in the bedroom, enjoying the spoils of each other's   
bodies, or catching a quiet moment in the kitchen. These times were   
the most precious to the Saiya-jiin Prince, for these were the   
moments that he could let down that harsh shield of non-emotion   
that he kept around himself. No one needed to see him let down his   
guard, for that meant he was weak in the eyes of the enemy, and that   
could get you killed. To cry in Friiezer's armies meant you were dead. 

But that slight fact mattered none to the weak female he was   
forced to mate with. She'd like it if he was bawling on her shoulder   
every night. Vejiita let out a gust of air and pulled his hand away, and   
in a single swift motion, rose and left the room.__

_ ~~*~~_   
_Sometimes we laugh, sometimes we cry_   
_Sometimes we fight and we don't know why_   
_But no matter what she believes in me_   
_She's the closest to heaven that I'll ever see_   
_She'll always be an angel in my eyes_   
_ ~~*~~_

He roamed the slowly lightening corridors of Capsule Corp,   
passing every now and then a GuardBot moving through the halls,   
doing its programmed duties. When he came upon the room he   
sought, he opened the door and slowly stole inside the silent depths. 

He stood next to the bed, looking down upon the small figure   
that lied innocently on the sheets. The small copy of him was   
sprawled spread-eagled on the mattress, one arm over his face and   
one leg falling off the side. Gentle snores from the young one told   
Vejiita that he was deep in slumber still, and more than likely will be   
for awhile. A snort caught his attention and he glanced at the other   
occupant of the room, watching the spawn of Kakarotto flip over in   
his own bed. 

The two innocents-by-night weren't all that innocent by day.   
War and Battle will do that to a senshi; will force you to grow up   
before your time. He saw complete evidence in the grown-up future   
version of his spawn. The ever-alert, hunted look that Vejiita knew   
that once had been in his eyes was clearly visible in Mirai no Trunks.   
The same look that haunted his dreams after all these years. Even   
though this version of his child had seen the spoils of war, he would   
not be affected as his future counterpart had been. For this one will   
have everyone around him still--a full set of parents, uncles and   
aunts. 

Something Vejiita desperately wished he had when he was in   
his formative years. 

Slowly he bent down and rearranged his progeny on the bed   
and retucked him in for the last couple hours of the coming morning.   
As Vejiita brushed away the feathery bangs the half-breed inherited   
from his mother, the Saiya-jiin no Ouji gently leaned forward to   
brush his lips across the smooth, youthful forehead. "Stay innocent,   
Chibi," he whispered into the olive skin. He moved over to the other   
brat and rearranged him as well, but left off the kiss. He wasn't   
getting *that* soft. 

When he stood to leave the room, a whisper caught his   
attention. "I love you, too, Papa." 

The Dark Prince turned around, glancing at the purple-tressed   
boy who was staring at him in the dark, his pale eyes wide. "Go back   
to sleep, brat." 

He nodded and before he flipped over, Trunks whispered   
again. "We missed you a lot when you were gone." 

Vejiita acknowledged him with a soft grunt. "I missed both of   
you too when I was gone. Now, sleep." He closed the door behind   
him, letting the soft click accentuate his words. 

As he made his way back to the room he shared with his mate,   
he thought how different his life would have been had he not come   
searching for the Dragonballs. Would he still be in Friiezer's service   
as his lackey? Would he even still be alive at this point in his life?   
He definitely would not have been mated to the most annoying and   
weak Human female this planet created as he is now. 

When he entered the still-quiet room, he closed the curtains   
that were letting in the morning light. He shut off any device that   
would awaken them rudely. When he was done, he crawled under the   
criss-crossed covers, and pulled Bulma close to him, wrapping her in   
his powerful arms. She automatically melted into his side as if she,   
and only she, was meant to be there. She stirred slightly, one eye   
opening blearily. "Where did you go?" 

He grunted, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder.   
"Shush. Sleep, Onna. Or you'll be in an more-than-normal ugly mood   
in the morning." 

She grunted back. "Bakayaro."__

_ ~~*~~_   
_Sometimes I feel her by my side_   
_Like she's watchin' over me_   
_I get a chill runnin' down my spine_   
_And that's all the proof I need_   
_That she fills my heart_   
_She fills my soul_   
_She is the half that makes me whole_   
_ ~~*~~_

Soon, her breaths turned even once more, and Vejiita   
tightened his hold on her. He didn't know what he would have done if   
their roles were reversed, and she was the one that had died instead   
of him. Actually, he could picture what he would do, but he chose not   
to dwell upon it. Chikyuu would not bode well in the Saiya-jiin no   
Ouji's death furies if their Bond was broken. 

The moment that he discovered that they were Bonded was a   
very tenacious time for him. He knew he had feelings for the loud   
mouthed, foul tempered Chikyuu female, but did not know how to act   
upon them. He had been on this lump of rock for some time--in fact   
they had been in the middle of fighting Cell. It was in the space of   
time when they were waiting for Cell to start his games. He had   
come back to Capsule Corp after training in the Room of Spirit and   
Time. To her, he was gone for only a few days. To him, it was two   
years. Two years to think about her. Her skin. Her face. Her touch.   
Her scent. The scent that still stirred phenomenal feelings after all   
these years. 

When he arrived home that night he tried to resist the pull.   
He did for so long in the Room. But then he had Mirai no Trunks and   
his constant training to deter his thoughts and desires. But they   
were still there. And they grew stronger and more demanding with   
each passing day that he was denied her. That he denied the Bond.   
Now that there were no physical barriers that separated them, his   
primal urges took over and he mated with her once again. This time,   
he moved with a purpose, to seal the Bond they began to create,   
instead with the reckless abandon of the hormonal. 

That night was also the first and only time he told her he   
loved her. 

But she knew without his words that he loved her. He was not   
eloquent with words, especially when emotions were involved. He   
spoke more with actions, as a warrior does. And that was fine for   
her. Especially when she woke in the morning stiff, sore, and   
completely satiated from his 'actions.' 

Vejiita sighed slightly and nuzzled deeper into his mate. His.   
And he was hers. He may not have planned these events, or had them   
planned for him early in his life, but they definitely were not   
unwelcome. He closed his eyes and let sleep complete him once more,   
knowing what he held close to him was safe at the moment.__

_ ~~*~~_   
_But no matter what she believes in me_   
_She's the closest to heaven that I'll ever see_   
_She'll always be an angel in my eyes_   
_ ~~*~~_   
__

_So, what do you think? I love the lyrics--I just hope I brought some peace of mind that Vejiita gave me...please C&C...R&R...A&W...*grin* Gie-chan_


End file.
